No Light, No Light
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: SongFic. Florence and the Machine: No Light, No Light. OneShot. George Weasley's thoughts, feelings and how he copes with the death of his twin and brother.


_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between_

_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the nighttime fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over, you're the start_

_You're my head and you're my heart_

He lay there, so silent and cold, his eyes so dull and unseeing. Face still showing his last laugh, his last grin, his last beautiful smile. They were gathered around him, heads bowed and eyes drowning in tears. He felt himself break inside, his other half was dead. Dead and gone. Gone forever. Nothing but a husk left. An empty shell. He was gone, he'd been left alone. His twin, his brother, his other half, was dead and gone. And there was no light, no light in his bright blue eyes.

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

So dull and unseeing, no longer laughing. His brother was gone, and in that moment, the light left the world. Come back, he screamed, shaking the body violently. His voice crazed and pained. But there was no reply, only the empty placating touches his mother bestowed upon him, her voice lost and frail. He was gone. He was alone. He was broken and distraught. Screaming, yelling, crying, wailing and hollering for him to come back. But there was nothing left to say, there was no one to hear anymore. He was all alone and there was no light, no light in the world anymore.

_To the crowd I was crying out and_

_In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

The sea of black marked the green of the fields. The red of their hair marked like blood in his mind. His blue eyes bloodshot and red rimmed as he stared at the polished wood of the coffin. A thousand familiar faces surrounded him, and yet he saw none of it all. He mind cried out in agony and pain as he watched the plain wooden box lowered into the ground. Head tilted back, he felt himself disappear from the earth as he flew to where his other half rested. Eyes wide and unseeing, he stared into the heavens, crying out in hoarse pain. Let me make it right! Bring him back! Heaven help me, I can't go one anymore! And in the wake of his sobbing screams, there was a crashing, deafening silence. There was no light, no light, behind his bright blue eyes.

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get "right"_

_But it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_You want a revelation_

There was nothing left to say, nothing left to be heard. There were no words for his pain any more. And he couldn't see anything further to wish for. At night, in the cold, in the dark, covered by shadows, he cried again and again. Where are you? Why have you left me? When will you come back. I need you. Head bowed, eyes unseeing, he's forced to admit that there is no resolution to his situation. Tears tracked down his face as he finally allowed himself to grieve for his brother, his twin, his other half. There is no light, no light, behind his bright blue eyes.

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

Anniversary. The word twisted within him. One year. One year lost and alone. Working insanely. Dancing with death. Tempting fate. Chasing any revelation that could help him. She walked in. She'd dated his other half during school. And in the light of day, he saw a chance for renewal. Inviting her out, they spent the day reminiscing and laughing. Her words struck him violently, you can't choose what stays and what fades away. Hacking sobs attacked them both. Blue eyes met brown. Understanding struck them both. There was nothing left to say.

_Would you leave me_

_If I told you what I'd done?_

_And would you leave me_

_If I told you what I'd become?_

_'Cause it's so easy_

_To say it to a crowd_

_But it's so hard, my love_

_To say it to you out loud_

Empty and hollow. That was how he described himself. How they described themselves. Seated in their lounge room. Another anniversary been and past. Words weren't necessary. Some days were worse than others. Some days he could see the light. The blue that reminded him of his eyes, the green that reminder him of his favorite time of day, the magenta of their favorite color. But still, it was so hard, so hard to say it out loud. She understood, she had the same trouble. Interchangeable, that's what they were. The tenuous link to their other half. One a twin, the other the girlfriend. Together they rebuilt and loved once again. And there was light, light again in his bright blue eyes.

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get "right"_

_But it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_You want a revelation_

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get "right"_

_But it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

Three years, three years of tears, trials, tribulations. Three years of pain, suffering and agony. Three years until she came along. There in that tiny hospital, there was a wail. Not a wail of pain. But of new life. For the first time in three years, George Fabian Weasley smiled joyously. Three years after the death of his brother, his twin, his other half, George began to truly heal. Three years later, Roxanne Angelina Weasley came caterwauling into the world, her face pink and screwed up, tiny fists waving. And for the fist time in three years, George Weasley found his revelation, his resolution, and he re-found the light behind his bright blue eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, Little One." George whispered to his daughter. "You've made it all right. Thank you."


End file.
